Wendy Carr
Wendy Carr is a psychology professor who works closely with the Behavioral Science Unit. History Meeting Gunn and Shephard's Retirement After Ted Gunn replaced Robert Shepard as Unit Chief, Wendy met with him. He asked her about the draw she felt toward the work and then asked her to keep a close eye on Holden, so he couldn't step out of line. Bill, Holden, and Wendy all attended Shepard's retirement party.Episode 2.1 Helping Holden and Berkowitz Interview After his return to Virginia, Holden asked if he could buy Wendy a drink. She agreed and while they were at the bar, he told her about his panic attacks and asked for her advice. She gave him much of the same advice as the doctor and particularly advised him to look out for physical signs that an attack was coming. She also agreed to look out for him herself and offered her ear if he wanted to talk.Episode 2.1 After Bill visited Kansas to talk about BTK, he and Holden decided they needed to interview Berkowitz immediately, hoping he'd have insight into BTK. Wendy was worried about Holden having a panic attack, so she told Bill to look out for any physical symptoms and get him out of the interview if he saw anything. After the Berkowitz interview, she proposed a new category based on not only if they followed their own cases in the media, but if they manipulated the media coverage, such as Berkowitz and BTK sending letters.Episode 2.2 Pierce and Hance Interviews Wendy listened to the Pierce and Hance interviews and said they needed to consider categorizing based on attempted coverups in the aftermath of their crimes. Gregg then suggested that because one of Hance's victims was white while he and the others were black, the essential characteristic of the victims wasn't race, but something else instead.Episode 2.3 Henley Interview Wendy told the team about Dean Corll, who raped and murdered 28 teenage boys. She wanted them to interview the man who killed him, Elmer Wayne Henley, Jr., who helped bring victims to Corll along with another young man. Henley initially admitted to killing a few himself, but after he got a lawyer, he claimed he only lured victims. He himself was initially brought to Corll as a victim, but ended up working with him. When Henley brought Corll a boy and a girl instead of just a boy, Corll was angered and put all three of them on his torture board. Henley again convinced Corll to release him, but this time, Henley killed Corll. Gregg suggested homosexuality as part of the antecedent behavior, but Wendy was quick to correct him that homosexuality had been removed from the DSM as a disorder and was considered instead a "sexual orientation disturbance." Wendy wanted to know how Corll held power over Henley and what benefits each got from the relationship. Bill and Holden were planning to go interview him, but when they were called away to Atlanta, Wendy took Gregg and did the interview themselves. When they arrived, Gregg tried to take the lead with the interview, following the questionnaire, but didn't make any headway. Wendy then stepped in and started asking Henley about his relationship with his father and with Corll. Henley initially just turned the questions around on her, but then she shared her experience of her relationship with Annalise Stilman and how there was a distinct power imbalance. She compared it with his relationship to Corll. After hearing about her relationship, Henley opened up about his relationship to Corll and his involvement in the crimes, though he continued to deny having killed anyone except Corll, which he said was in self-defense. Wendy thought it must have been hard for him to kill Corll, someone he constantly wanted to please, but he said it was actually easy. Corll had told him how to kill someone and he believed Corll was proud of him for doing it as he said. After they left the prison, Gregg applauded Wendy for the story and asked how she made it up. He was upset with himself for being unable to get Henley to talk himself.Episode 2.4 Once Bill and Holden returned to Virginia, they discussed the interview. Bill argued that Henley was under the influence of an adult and wouldn't have turned to murder on his own, though Wendy was less certain.Episode 2.5 Manson Interview and Consulting Kemper Gunn came in and told the team he secured an interview with Charles Manson in two weeks. To prepare for the interview, they talked about how the Family dynamic came together and said that was their primary interest, as Manson never actually killed anyone himself. They needed to know how he was able to persuade middle-class young people to join his Family and kill for him. When they went for the interview, Manson initially refuse to leave his cell to come talk to them, so they went to talk to Kemper instead, while they waited, hoping it would help draw him out. Kemper said if they really wanted to know about the murders, they should talk to Tex Watson instead, because Manson never killed anyone and doesn't know what it's like. They asked Kemper about why he returned to the crime scenes and he said revisiting the scenes let him re-live the crimes for sexual satisfaction. Being able to re-live the crimes helped him delay having to kill again, because it had become a compulsion. When he couldn't go to scenes, he had souvenirs he'd kept that helped him. When Manson was ready, they moved to another room and he was brought in. He propped himself up on a chair and they talked about his relationship with the family. He denied having told anyone to kill anyone else and said he just took in people who had been cast aside by society. He also denied trying to start a race war. He said that the members of the family told the story that worked best for themselves. Bill started to argue with Manson, which culminated in Bill abruptly ending the interview and leaving. With Bill forced to return to Virginia, Holden went alone to interview Tex Watson, who had become Christian in prison. He talked about Manson's influence over them, teaching them how to kill people and giving them drugs so they weren't afraid to do it.Episode 2.5 AD Wyman's Party Gunn invited Bill, Wendy, and Holden to a party with George Wyman. At the party, Gunn tried to set Wendy up with Warren Freeman. To escape him, she introduced him to the newly-arrived Holden and made an excuse to leave. At the party, Wendy and Bill talked outside and Bill shared with her what happened with Brian. She offered her support to him.Episode 2.5 Paul Bateson Interview The team discussed the case of Paul Bateson, who was believed to have killed multiple gay men, though he was only convicted of a single murder and maintained his innocence. Wendy was most curious about the role of the SM community in him finding his community. When Bill and Holden were called back to Atlanta, Wendy took Gregg to do the interview themselves. He talked about meeting Addison, the murder for which he was convicted. She spoke easily of murdering Addison. When Wendy brought up the Bag Murders, the ones for which he was only suspected, he distanced himself, talking about what the killer might have done. When she asked how the killer did it, he said only the killer would know and abruptly ended the interview.Episode 2.6 While reviewing the tape of the Bateson interview and discussing it with Gregg, Wendy received word that Gunn wanted to see her. In the meeting, they talked about the interview and how it ended abruptly. Gunn then told Wendy there was no reason for her to halt her work to interview the subjects herself. When she said that she didn't mind, he said that she was needed back in Virginia and they'd train more agents to do the interviews. She tried to argue again for her doing the interviews, but he said they preferred that the agents do the interviews and she stay to do the analysis. She proposed a curriculum for teaching new agents to do the interviews and a pool of applicants to Bill and asked him for his notes.Episode 2.7 Relationships Romantic Annalise Stilman Wendy is a lesbian. She was in a relationship with Annalise Stilman for many years. However, Wendy ended the relationship when she moved to Virginia for her work with the FBI. Later, she realized that the relationship had an unhealthy power dynamic. Kay Manz After ending things with Annalise, Wendy met Kay at a bar where Kay is the bartender. At first, she just watched Kay from afar.Episode 2.1 When she needed a place to meet with Bill, she decided to take him to the same bar. When she went to the bar to get more drinks, she overheard Kay telling a marine that she plays for the other team, catching her interest. When she asked Kay if that worked, Kay told her that people see what they want to see.Episode 2.2 Wendy returned to the bar again and asked Kay if there were spaces in Virginia for people like them. Kay asked if she was asking because she wanted a guide or a date and Wendy said she wanted a date. Kay poured a shot for each of them and they toasted.Episode 2.3 Wendy and Kay started seeing each other regularly. Kay took Wendy bowling, where they talked about about their dating histories and Wendy learned that Kay typically dated more masculine women. Kay correctly deduced that the FBI didn't know about Wendy being a lesbian and Wendy told her about being with Annalise. After Kay helped Wendy learn to bowl properly, Kay told her about her marriage and child, which she blew up. The two then shared their first kiss.Episode 2.4 Wendy struggled with Kay's laissez-faire approach to life. When they went to go see a movie, she was annoyed by Kay's tardiness. When Kay offered for them to go back to her place for a drink, Wendy accepted and they went back to Kay's, where they had sex. Afterward, they talked about Kay's son. When Wendy hinted about meeting him, Kay said she doesn't introduce people she's dating to her son.Episode 2.5 Kay continued to get to know Wendy, using a magazine quiz to learn more about her personality. Wendy didn't believe a magazine quiz could tell either of them much, but she opened up to Kay about how the Paul Bateson interview went and how it frustrated her.Episode 2.6 One morning, while Kay was eating breakfast, Wendy proposed Kay moving in with her, saying she had a spare bedroom. Kay became frustrated, saying Wendy didn't really know what she wanted and needed to figure that out first.Episode 2.7 Before a date, Wendy asked to talk to Kay. She told Kay she'd been thinking and she wanted her, however and wherever they decided. They decided to stay in instead of going out. However, their tryst was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Wendy overheard Kay talking to her ex-husband, calling Wendy unimportant after Tom rejected the idea of Nick meeting someone. Wendy took her bag and left out the other entrance. Kay later came to see Wendy, to talk, and Wendy ended things, saying Kay wasn't who she said she was.Episode 2.8 Familial Friendships Professional Career She is a psychologist working closely with the FBI as they study serial killers. She was previously a psychology professor working towards tenure at a Boston University, but she left that position to take the job with the FBI. Notes and Trivia Gallery Episodic 1x03WendyCarr.png|Episode 3 1x04WendyCarr.png|Episode 4 1x05WendyCarr.png|Episode 5 1x06WendyCarr.png|Episode 6 1x07WendyCarr.png|Episode 7 1x08WendyCarr.png|Episode 8 1x09WendyCarr.png|Episode 9 1x10WendyCarr.png|Episode 10 2x01WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.1 2x02WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.2 2x03WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.3 2x04WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.4 2x05WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.5 2x06WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.6 2x07WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.7 2x08WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.8 2x09WendyCarr.png|Episode 2.9 Appearances es:Wendy Carr Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters